We Stand Together, As One
by Phoenix1998
Summary: The rescue mission for Deans soul requires teamwork. Castiel and the garrison are sent to retreive it. But what will be the cost? An angsty fic. Contains Dean!WHUMP, Cas!emotionalWHUMP and death. s4 spoilers. Probably best if you listen to Standing Ones by Hungry Lucy at the same time but it can be read alone :)


**Hey, another new story :) and my first all SPN one :) I am working on a xover with xxXGGXxx and Vixxster but they have not posted it yet. Well ths is angsty so be warned. i wrote it on the bus and emailed it to myself so here we go :) Enjoy! This is a song fic to the song Standing Ones by Hungry Lucy! **

* * *

Castiel looked down at the small cross. His brother's surrounded him and they all cast their eyes down. In respect. The circle of trees surrounding them felt like they were looming over them. Casting shadows across the garrisons faces. Their shadows joining those of the trees and melding to the earth. They reflected upon the life that they would return.

_At what cost though?_

This man had been born, with no care in his heart. He had been born small, of no significance. He had been born blind to the forces that had been influencing his life since before he could remember. But he had died a strong man. Standing tall. Standing almost alone. He had died to save the one whom he had sworn to protect.

The garrison stood tall. And as one they grasped each other's hands. They bent down in the circle that they had made around the small marker. In unison they looked up. Meeting the eyes of all of their fellows.

Possibly their last look.

Their task in mind they all released their grip and with not a word they flew into the gates of hell. Blades in their hands faces grim. This was their mission and they would not fail.

Castiel looked around at his fellows and smiled. A strange thing to do whilst standing at the foot of hell itself. But they all smiled with him. He turned into the fiery pit and they ran.

As one.

Their ears were met with the sound of thousands of tortured souls. They were pleading for help or just screaming.

The souls were in a mix of states. The newer ones still cried strongly and begged to be released. Those that had been there a long time only gave out pitiful cries.

Castiel had to wrestle with his emotions to prevent him from attempting to free them. But he knew they had to stay. He could not lose his focus.

Standing straight Castiel charged at a demon who ran at him. He pulled out the blade as the demon's screams joined the other soul's screams.

That demon had been torturing souls.

The heavenly garrison made its way through the carnaged space. They slashed and stabbed the resistance that they met. Getting ever closer to their goal.

But then the angels were bombarded by an onslaught of demons. And a hellhound.

Castiel's ears met with the screams of his brothers. He fought through the demons with a skill that was rarely shown.

To help his brother.

When he got there he saw the bloody gashes that only a hellhound could induce and amongst the ripped flesh his saw an archangel blade protruding from just below his rib cage. Castiel held his brother in his arms as the blade fully affected him. He watched as the blinding lights burning behind his eyes went out. He swallowed his tears as he blessed his brother in enochian and re-joined the battle.

The fight lasted too long in all of their minds.

Castiel watched as his brothers fell around him.

He watched their blood hit the ground. They would never see the light of the new day as their bodies hit the ground. Castiel's anger depleted as the last of the foul creatures were killed.

His heart wept in sorrow.

The last hellhound fell. It had been slain by Castiel. It had torn apart his family. Literally. But he was not fast enough to save the last of the garrison. His final brother fell to the floor. Broken. His blood joining that of his family.

Tears streaking from his eyes Castiel ran on. He must finish his task. He must not fail. He searched frantically for soul that he was looking for. The soul that had been damned here for four months (Earth time, down here in Hell it had been a lot longer).

He pushed through many others. Constantly feinted to avert the looks of the guarding demons. He was alone in the pit of hell.

Fighting for the soul that he had been sent here to collect.

The Chosen soul.

Thoughts of the soul he was to rescue once again.

This time the burden of the cost almost overshadowed the importance of the mission. But he could not fail his brothers who had given their lives.

An emotion close to joy filled Castiel. He could see the soul that he was searching for. It glowed. Far off in the distance he could see it. But it was close enough to reach. If he were to hurry.

Castiel broke into a run. The footsteps of the guards were lost in the torrent of screams ringing from the room behind him.

The soul was in reach. Like a sunbeam piercing the dark. A ray of hope.

Castiel jumped and wrapped his hand around the soul. He had hoped to avoid touching it. It would leave a scar on the vessel. But the time was slowly slipping from them.

The soul screamed as he touched it. A scream that was pained and long. For a brief moment the soul flickered and the image of the previous vessel was displayed to the audience of demons and the angel.

The man who was hanging in front of him was the owner of this soul. The pain he was feeling was reflected in the image of the vessel.

Imbedded onto his shoulder there was a hook, seemingly suspending him. There were cuts along his body and his arms were chained. He screamed again.

"_Don't worry."_ thought Castiel "_You will soon be out. We're leaving."_

Castiel rose. His wings sending gusts of wind over the demons. He flew over them and towards the light.

The only way out. He flew alone. The soul clutched in his hands. Leaving his brothers far below.

.

Castiel landed in the clearing. He had reached into the ground and dug up the vessel and replace the soul into its decayed form. Reaching down into the ribcage of the vessel, he used the powers given to him by God.

He heaed the vessel and he replaced his newly formed body into the box. He ignited the spark that created all life. As he did he watched as the glow returned to the vessel the muscles began to flex. His face coloured a little and his eyelids flickered. Castiel placed a lighter into the coffin and buried the coffin a few feet below the surface of the ground.

He would come around soon.

Castiel sat alone in the clearing.

He remembered the moments before they had left.

The smile they had shared.

They had known that it may have been their last but he had not realised that it would be all of them.

He let his pain spread around his and the sheer strength of it sent the trees falling to the floor, producing a perfect circle around him.

The lonely angel stood.

And then he disappeared.

**So what did you guys think :) please let me know and i need to stop .. using ... smileys... **

**Bye x**

**:):):) **


End file.
